Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera XMas Chaos
by FuuMegami
Summary: Weeks three through four hours worth of reading!
1. Episode 11

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 11  
  
Ayeka was back at the Chang Family Dress shop being fitted again. She was more excited than before even.  
"What do you want for Christmas?" Ayeka asked Rei.  
"A million dollars," Rei said with a laugh. "No seriously I want a new black dress. I'm singing at the church at the Christmas even service."  
"Wonderful! I'll buy you that dress. Would velvet be good?" Said Ayeka excitedly.  
"No don't worry I can buy it myself." Rei said blushing.  
"I want to though. You're doing such a good job with making my dress! I wanna give you something that you want."  
"Ok," Rei replied.  
Ayeka smiled happily. "I love doing nice things for good people!"  
"It's good to feel that way." Said Rei.  
  
Next Scene  
  
"You ladies ready to go?" Trunks asked Sasami and Hotaru.  
"Yeah," replied Hotaru.  
They gathered stood up and put on their coats. They were going to the dollar store to buy gifts for their friends. Sasami was looking at dragon fly hair clips for Hotaru while Hotaru looked at tea cups. Trunks was waiting outside in the cold. He was bored but didn't wan to go in the store.  
He was just kinda looking for girls, but not many were out in this cold weather. Then a limo drove up. He couldn't see who it was because of the tinted windows. Then the limo parked and a girl with long powder blue hair stepped out.  
  
  
Everybody's looking for that something  
one thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
Some find it on the face of their children  
Some find it in their lovers eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings   
When you find that special thing  
You're flying without wings   
  
Next Scene  
  
Minako and Marren walked into the kitchen. Zechs was in the kitchen sink in his bathing suit and the sink was filled with water.  
Minako didn't say a word. But vowed to talk to her own mother about this when she got home.  
Marren got herself a bowl of plain white rice, and ate it cold. Then she had ice cream.  
Zechs began to sing, "row, row, row you boat, gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream."  
Goten came in carrying a stuffed Telly Tubby which he placed in the freezer.  
Minako now thought she had seen everything.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Vegeta sat in his big leather chair in his at home office. He was smoking a pipe while he flipped through a stack of papers.  
His youngest daughter Sakura was sitting on the edge of his desk reading a magazine. She was humming while she did which was starting to really annoy him. Just then his daughter Ringo ran into the room.  
"C'mon Sakura! Fuu says we have to watch _**Passions**_! They just filled Sheridan Crane's grave with cement, and she still alive! Her death was faked! Let's go see if she gets out or if she suffocates without her boyfriend ever knowing she was still alive!" Ringo said excitedly.  
_What are my kids watching?_ Vegeta said to himself.  
The girls ran off leaving him to finish before dinner.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Rei and Ayeka were in a fancy clothing store looking for the perfect dress. Rei had tried on three and fell in love with the third one.  
"Good, now when do you sing?" Ayeka asked. "I'm gonna make Tenchi come with me."  
"7:30 pm, but service starts at 7:00pm." Replied Rei.  
"Great, I'll be there."  
  
Next Scene  
  
Setsuna was talking with Michiru, her house keeper.  
"I'm going to tell him. Trowa is Usagi's father. And he has the right to know." She said to Michiru.  
"You shouldn't! He won't believe you anyway. His affair with you is still a secret. If you tell him things will just blow up in your face." Said Michiru.  
"But he would understand. And we could get married, and be a family."  
Michiru looked ready to hit her with a small state that she was dusting. But she held her annoyance in and just kept cleaning without a reply.  
Setsuna paced back and forth. She could make up her mind, but couldn't keep it in any longer.  
  
Next Scene  
  
The hot new bad the Three Lights were rehearsing some Christmas songs for their concert on Christmas eve. They talked during their break in private.  
"I hope we find the princess." Said Yaten.  
Taiki and Seiya both nodded.  
"Let us pray it's before Sailor Galaxia arrives." Said Yaten.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Tenchi had just bought tickets to see the Three Lights in concert on Christmas eve. And it was a sold out concert too.  
"I'm home!" Ayeka called as she came in the door.  
"Hey sweetie, I've got a surprise for you." He said.  
"Ladies first. We're going to see Chang Rei sing on Christmas eve at 7:00 pm at the church!" She said jumping up and down.  
"But that's the same time as the Three Lights concert that I just got tickets for." Said Tenchi.  
"Three Lights?"  
"Yeah," he replied.  
"They must be new, I've never heard of them." Replied Ayeka.  
"Would you rather see Rei sing?" Tenchi asked.  
"Yes!"  
"Then we'll go." He replied.  
She jumped in his arms and hugged him. "I love you!"  
  
Next Scene  
  
Quatre walked Kiyone home and they said their good byes. They would see each other in the summer for sure. And they'd spend every minute of it together. She went into the house and closed the door. Her plane would leave in the morning.   
  
Next Scene  
  
A little dark pink haired girl appeared in Usagi's bed room. She took olive scented incense and put in Usagi incense lamp. Then she sat on the bed quietly chanting, "chibichibi chibichibi."  
  
Next Scene  
  
Trunks' mouth was hanging open at the site of the girl in the store. She bought a bottle of water than bumped into Trunks who was standing behind her.  
"Hi," she said.  
"Hi," he replied.  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" She said laughing.  
"You're just so beautiful," he replied.  
"Thanks," she said laughing again.  
He stepped out of her way.  
"I'll see you around uhh."  
"Trunks," he replied.  
"Ah ok Trunks. I'm Umi and I'll see you later." She said as she walked out the door.  
He stood there in a daze.  
  
Next Scene  
  
The Barton family were off to find the perfect tree. Gohan was jumping up and down in the back of the truck singing.  
"We're going to get a tree! We're going to get a tree!"  
They were the perfect family, but for how long?   
  
  
  



	2. Episode 12

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_Thank you to the people who reviewed!soap opera Episode 12   
  
Announcement: There will not be an episode of Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon tomorrow but a chapter of Timeless because I don't have time right now to write everything! lol thanks ppl  


Usagi was in her room trying on different dresses. She could seam t make up her mind. She liked the red Chinese style dress, but she also like the green Chinese style dress. The green one was sort of a lime green, but it went well with her skin and hair. So she chose that one. 

As she was getting dressed her mother came in the room. "Oh, my little princess is growing up so fast!" She said. 

Usagi laughed. "You never really payed attention. Mrs. Chiba practically raised me here in my own home." 

Setsuna was hurt. But Usagi didn't seam to care. 

"Look it's not that I hate you. But all this sentimental crap is a pain in the butt ok. I know you love me. I know you do. But please, you were always busy working with the models at your building. And that's fine." Said Usagi as she tried to zip her dress up in the back. 

Her mother helped her. 

"I was just making the money you needed, to buy you everything you ever wanted." She replied. 

"I know. I know."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Mamoru was out getting a tree for the house when he ran into Andrew. 

"Oh thank God I found you, please you gotta help! My dad and brother were on their way to get the tree and something happened he didn't answer his cell phone I think he's crashed some where in the woods. I called the police and everything but they're not here." 

Mamoru ran after Andrew as they raced into the woods. They could now see thick black smoke. Blinding smoke. Then they heard Mr. Chang calling for help. 

And they also heard sirens and knew the police and fire department as well as paramedics were on their way. But in a car crash every second counts. 

Mamoru found Gohon on the ground he had a big gash on his head. And he was knocked out. 

Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kiyone was packing her bags while humming a Christmas song. She carefully placed a framed picture of her an Quatre in her suit case. She got goose bumps as she thought about their time out on the lake. She would never ever forget that. 

She put all her art stuff into their carrying case and grabbed her portfolio. She still couldn't believe her luck. 

Rei came in the room. "Hey," she said. 

"Hi what's up?" Kiyone asked. 

"Lady Ayeka bought me a black velvet dress for Christmas eve at the church." Replied Rei. 

"Oh yeah that's right. You sing, and I'm gonna miss it." Kiyone said as her spirits fell. 

"Don't sweat it. You hear me singing in the shower all the time." Rei said. 

Kiyone laughed.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Quatre was sitting in his room looking at his picture of him and Kiyone together. He sighed and didn't notice his brother coming into the room. 

"Hey I just met the most amazing girl today!" Said Trunks as he hopped onto Quare's bed. 

"That's nice," Quatre said, obousily not listening. 

"I also had my leg cut off." Trunks said with a leer. 

"Cool." Said Quatre as he sighed again. 

"You're not listening!" Trunks said. 

"My girlfriend is leaving the country." Said Quatre. 

"The girl had powder blue hair." Said Trunks. 

Quatre stared at the picture. "She said she'd never forget me. And we'll spend the whole summer together." 

"Her name is Umi." Said Trunks. 

"You two aren't listening to each other," said Sasami laughing.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Sakura and Ringo were taking turns trying to peak in the closet in their mom's office hoping they'd find some un rapped presents. But they were all already rapped. They'd come back later to un rap them. 

Then the door bell ran. The girls ran down stairs and were yelled at by their mother. 

"No running!" She yelled. 

"Yes mother," they said at the same time. 

The Tsukino family were all at the door. The door man let them in. 

Vegeta came out of his office. He held out his hand to Goku who reluctantly shook it. 

"It's so good to see you again friend!" Said Vegeta with a smirk. 

"Ah yes a pleasure." Replied Goku. 

"Please, the dinning room is right this way," said one of the hired help. 

They went into the dinning room and sat down. 

"Wow Setusuna, your kids are all grown up!" Said Mihoshi. 

"My how your kids have grown though." Replied Setsuna. 

Sakura and Ringo took their napkins off their plates and unfolded them from the pretty way they had been. Then they sat quietly not saying a word. 

Usagi sat not smiling at all. Everything around her bored her. Quiet, manners, salad forks, main forks, desert forks. The China. Silver. It all bored her since it was always the same. There was no bright and brilliant china.   
  


Next Scene   
  


They took Gohan away on a stretcher and drove him away in an amblience. Mamoru silently prayed that he would be ok. It was so close to Christmas. It was now really to dark to find a tree. He would have to come back the next day. But he didn't want to leave until he knew Mr. Barton was ok. 

The fire men raced onto the scene with hoses and everything. Mamoru was told to stay back. He did as he was told. They brought out some lights so they could see the burning truck. 

The lights went out and Mamoru could no longer see. He heard some noises. The firemen yelled and the sound of Andrew getting down on his knees. The sound of Andrew whispering a prayer, of the fire captain saying something into his scanner but not what he actually said. 

Suddenly there was an explosion! Glass and metal went flying as well as sparks and flames. Mamoru and Andrew were far enough away that they were not hurt. 

"Dad!" Andrew yelled.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kiyone and her family sat down to dinner. Her mother was crying. 

"Mom what's wrong?" Asked Kiyone. 

"This is the last dinner we'll have together until summer." She sobbed. 

"Oh mom," said Rei. "It'll be ok. Soon you won't even miss her." 

"Hey!" Said Kiyone. 

"Of course we will. But we also want you to have the life you want. And to become an artist you should start now. It'll be good for you to be on your own too." Said Mr. Chang. 

"But what if something happens to her?" Said Mrs. Chang. 

"Mom, don't be silly, nothing will happen to me." Said Kiyone.   
  


Next Scene 

An evil-looking woman wearing a gold-colored costume is looking at earth. She says, "There are many star seeds on the blue planet. Find it, get the star seeds to take over the entire galaxy." 

She sends Sailor Iron Mouse to do the dirty work of collecting the Starseeds. 

The Three Lights are sitting in a room. Yaten feels that something had just happened. But she* just doesn't know what. But she knows it's bad.   
  


* * *

*in the manga's the star lights are just girls dressed as guys, they do not actually turn into guys. And I like this idea a lot better. 


	3. Episode 13

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 13   
  
  


Usagi sighed as the salad was served while her parents talked about busyness and fashion. She wished she could throw big parties like the other kids. Where no one know when the parents go away. It would be cool. Or course living here the help always knows. And doesn't cover for her. 

She all she can do is have tea parties. Dinner parties. The same old boring stuff. She sighed again. Her mother gave her a look. She rolled her eyes. She wanted to just go home. She didn't feel liking dealing with people at the moment. 

Heero smiled. Not only was he sitting next to Usagi, but to Fuu. She had short but curly blonde hair, and green eyes. She was cute. Even with the glasses she was wearing. She had on a stunning long dark green dress. He couldn't believe his luck. 

He started to flirt with her slightly only playing around. 

"You look stunning to night Fuu," he said with a wink. 

She laughed and returned to eating her salad in silence. He was amazed that she didn't flirt back. He shrugged. 

"So Umi, how was your day?" Asked her mother. 

"Oh it was fine. I don't have to go back to the college again until after new years. But I will be working at the church putting together toys for children who won't be getting much from their families this year." Said Umi. 

Her mother smiled. She had such a kind and loving heart, always willing to help others. 

"Oh? When do you start?" Asked Usagi as she brightened up. 

"Tomorrow actually, would you be interested in helping?" Umi asked. 

"Yes, do you need anymore things for the children?" Asked Usagi. 

"May I help too?" Asked Ayeka. 

Heero laughed. 

"We can always use more toys. Just the basic stuff like toy cars Barbies and whatnot." Replied Umi. 

"How fun!" Said Usagi.   
  
(Opening credits with theme song)  
  
Everybody's looking for that something  
one thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
Some find it on the face of their children  
Some find it in their lovers eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings   
When you find that special thing  
You're flying without wings  
  
(Show's back)  


Next Scene   
  


Mamoru listened carefully to what the fire captain was saying. "No one was injured in the blast, it's a firetruckin' miracle if you as me." 

Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief. 

Trowa was also put into the ambience, no one saw how injured he was. Andrew went with them leaving Mamoru alone. He prayed that Gohan and Trowa where both alright. No one should lose a loved on so close the holidays.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Rei sat in her room practicing. She had been asked to do a song that wasn't really a Christmas song. But they thought it would work as one kinda. And it was new. The church was always looking to be modern so that they could be on top. 

She stopped to think about her sister. She was gonna miss her. Even if mostly all they did was fight. And Kiyone always took her stuff. Mainly the new stuff. She always returned it though. And Kiyone was the spoiled one. But isn't the youngest always? 

But she is a really good artist. And deserves to go. Doesn't mean Rei wasn't gonna miss her just a tiny bit. But Rei herself had stuff to do too. 

She played the chords to the song again and started the song over again and tried to clear her mind.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero tried again to get Fuu's attention but she was busy listening to Usagi talk. 

"Helping other people this holiday season sounds like fun. Much better than sitting around at the country club eating and chatting." Said Usagi. 

What was Heero going to do over the holiday? This charity thing sounded like a girls thing. Maybe he'd just hangout a the country club and do some Christmas shopping. 

"So, Fuu, you helping out too?" Asked Heero. 

"Well, no. They have enough people. And I don' really like these things. I don't know why, I can stand giving a check, but do the work for the doesn't sound fun to me." Replied Fuu. 

"Oh? I thought you'd be into that sort of stuff," he replied. 

"Well I guess you thought wrong now didn't you?" She replied with a leer. 

Heero laughed, "right, right." 

She smiled. 

"We watched Passions today!" Said Sakura. 

"Oh?" Said Usagi. 

"Yup it was really cool. I think Sheridan's gonna die though. And so is Chad. And Kay has no soul!" Said Sakura. 

"Umm. Ok I haven't watched in a while now. I'm interview for a job at a few places." Replied Usagi. 

"Yes, I'm sure one if not all of them will accept," added Setsuna. 

"Ah Setsuna-san you always have high hopes for your children," said Mihoshi. 

"Why shouldn't I?" Said Setsuna as the smile left her face. 

"Never mind." Said Mihoshi. 

Goku gave Setsuna the evil eye, and she returned it.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Andrew sat in a red chair that was bolted to the floor. He was waiting for news about his brother and father. 

Mamoru walked through the door. He had come to see Andrew. 

"How are they doing?" Mamoru asked. 

"They haven't told me anything." Said Andrew. 

"Well, if they were dead they would have told you already." Said Mamoru. 

Andrew nodded. Mamoru sat down and remained silent. 

The doctor finally came out. "You're father has some minor injuries and a broken arm, but besides that he is fine. Your brother has a minor concussion and stitches." 

Andrew sighed with relief glad his brother and dad were ok.   
  
Next Scene  


It was early in the morning. The frost still on the car her dad had to scrape it off. Kiyone was happy, scared, and sad all at the same time. She wanted to peruse her dream, but she was leaving all she had ever known. 

As she boarded the plain she felt just a tinge of regret, but shook it off. It's that feeling you get when you're scared. When you're doing something new. Or when you're posting a fanfic story you're not sure anyone will like. But she knew when it was all over she was gonna be glad she went. 

She fastened her seat belt and took out a book. She was gonna have a long plane trip from Japan to the New York in the States. Her family was sad to see her gone. Not that things would be quiet in the house with Rei living there, she does like to sing after all.   



	4. Episode 14

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 14   
  


Kiyone was in her room putting her stuff away before her room mate came home. She plugged the stereo into the wall. Then she put in one of her favorite albums. She smiled as her fave song "**My Love**" played.   
  


An empty street 

An empty house 

A hole inside my heart 

I'm all alone and the rooms are getting smaller   
  
  
  


I wonder how, I wonder why 

I wonder where they are 

The days we had, the songs we sang together 

And oh my love 

I'm holding on forever 

Reaching for a love that seems so far 

So I say a little prayer 

And hope my dreams will take me there 

Where the skies are blue 

To see you once again, my love 

Over seas from coast to coast 

To find the place I love the most 

Where the fields are green 

To see you once again, my love   
  


I try to read I go to work 

I'm laughing with my friends 

But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking 

I wonder how, I wonder why 

I wonder where they are 

The days we had, the songs we sang together 

And oh my love 

I'm holding on forever 

Reaching for a love that seems so far 

Repeat chorus 

To hold you in my arms 

To promise you my love 

To tell you from the heart 

You're all I'm thinking of 

I'm reaching for a love that seems so far   
  
  
  


Kiyone sighed and put her sit case on her bed. Then her room mate came into the room. 

"Hi, I'm Tanima Yuri." Said the girl. 

"Chang Kiyone."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi, Umi, and Ayeka were all at the church. They were rapping gifts to give out when Santa came. 

"What a great way to spend Christmas even." Said Usagi. 

"And this evening you should all come to see Rei Chang sing at the church." Said Ayeka. 

"Ok, now I'm behind both of you. I don't even have a boyfriend and the two of you are engaged." Said Umi with a sigh. 

"Have you met anyone in this past week who was interested in you?" Asked Ayeka. 

"Well, yes, but he's middle class and all, but nice." Replied Umi. 

"You should never let that determine who you will date or marry." Said Usagi. 

"Except when you have families like we have," said Ayeka. 

Umi and Usagi nodded. 

"Wouldn't it be easier to be middle class?" Asked Usagi suddenly. 

Umi didn't answer but Ayeka shrugged. Usagi sighed. 

"I'm gonna just let my kids marry whom ever they please." Usagi said. 

"Now that's a good idea. I mean as long as the person is good and nice." Said Ayeka as she rapped yet another gift. 

Umi still gave no reply. She was thinking about what Usagi said about class not getting in the way of a relationship. And she was thinking of Trunks.   
  
  
  


Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kiyone finished putting her stuff away. She smiled as she though of her family and Quatre. She was gonna make them proud and come home a great artist. 

She took her dark blue coat out of the closet and slide into it. 

"Where you going?" Asked Yuri. 

"To buy a gift for someone back home." She replied. 

"What me to come with you?" Asked Yuri. 

"No thanks. I can make it on my own." She replied. 

Yuri nodded. "Take care." 

Kiyone walked down the grey side walks in the rain. There were lots of people speaking English, and using slang, which made it hard for Kiyone to understand them. 

She went into a comic book store, what person doesn't love comics? She started to look around hoping she'd find something for Quatre.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Mamoru walked into the church carrying a Santa suit. Usagi was surprised to see him. 

"Mamo-chan," she whispered. 

Ayeka gave her a shove with her elbow. 

Heero and Fuu arrived along with Tenchi. 

"Tenchi!" Ayeka cried. 

"Hey, I got off early and met these two lurking outside. They looked rather bored, I made them come in with me." Said Tenchi. 

Heero leaned up against the wall closest to Usagi. 

"Wanna help?" Usagi asked sweetly. 

"No," he replied. 

She laughed. "You're always grumpy." 

He rolled his eyes.   
  


Next Scene   
  


The head Angel called Jamuna to come. She did as she was asked. 

"To night you shall lead someone here into this world." Said the Angel. 

"Who?" Asked Jamuna. 

He said the name softly. 

"But they're song young!" Gasped Jamuna. 

"You were only twelve when you joined us," replied the head Angel. 

Jamuna nodded solemnly. 

"I won't let you down." Said Jamuna. 

"That's a good Angel."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi, Umi, Tenchi and Ayeka were handing toys out to the little kids. Mamoru was having fun being Santa. 

"Come on Heero, get into the Christmasy spirit!" Said Fuu as she poked him. 

"Can't I just be a grinch?" Asked Heero. 

She smiled sweetly, "come on, for me?" She said as she batted her eye lashes. 

He grumbled and picked up a gift box. He handed it to a small child. 

"Now don't you feel so much better?" She asked. 

He glared at her, then softened his look. "I guess." He replied.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Jamuna lay on her stomach on a fluffy white cloud. Her bare feet dangling over the edge swinging back and forth. She held her halo on her left pointer finger as she swung it around. 

She was watching someone. Someone doing things for the last time on earth. Jamuna hummed the words to the song, "Angels Wings" softly. 

The breeze blew Jamuna's black hair in her face. She knew what the breeze meant. She headed to the golden gate to wait for the person she was to guide.   
  


The song "**Coast to **Coast", as well as the theme song "**Flying Without Wings**" are by the Irish pop band **Westlife**. [http://www.westlife.co.uk][1]

Jamuna was a friend of mine. She passed away in September of 1999. She was a very sweet girl and if people can be angels then I will bet my soul that she is one now. You can visit her memorial site maintained by me. [http://www.geocities.com/boyzone_cat/jamuna.html][2]

   [1]: http://www.westlife.co.uk
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/boyzone_cat/jamuna.html



	5. Episode 15

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ Episode 15   
  
Hey happy holidays to everyone, and thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter!  


Mamoru, Bulma, and Ami were making cookies while their mom was still working at the mansion. Every year she had made cookies for them when they were little. This time they were making them for her. 

Ami had flower in her hair and Bulma had cookie dough on her nose. 

"Bulma, if you keep eating the dough we won't have any for the cookies!" Said Ami. 

Bulma picked up a rolling pin and rolled out the dough that was left in the bowl. They had already made a dozen cookies. Mamoru took out the frosting from the refrigerator. 

"We need the cat cookie cutter!" Yelled Bulma. 

Ami ran across the room and grabbed it. Bulma then grabbed it out of Ami's hand and ran around the room with it. 

'We're never gonna get this done." Said Mamoru with a half laugh half sigh.   
  


Next scene   
  


Trowa and Gohan were sitting on the sofa in their living room admiring the tree Andrew and Duo had bought. 

"The best part of this Christmas is having the two of you home safe and sound," said Makoto. 

Trowa slowly moved his broken arm and then half hugged his wife with his good arm. 

"Does this mean I can open my presents now?" Asked Gohan. 

"No, but you may go to bed early." Replied his mother. 

He groaned which made his mother laugh. 

"Merry Christmas," Duo grumbled as he rolled his eyes at the sight of his family.   
  


Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings   
  


Next Scene   
  
  
  


Kiyone was holding the X-Men Comics she had bought for Quatre. She paid for them and walked out the door and into the cold. It was a dim cloudy day. The sun was no where in sight and the clouds were dark grey, almost black. She shivered. It was so cold out. 

There was a Santa on the corner rigging a bell. She stopped to put a dollar in his pot. 

"Thank you! Merry Christmas and God Bless." Said the Santa. 

She stepped out into the street in the cross walk. 

"Look out!" Yelled the Santa. 

She saw the head lights, she heard the tires screeching on the icy street. Her screams echoed off the tall buildings. 

The car hit her head on. She lay on the ground bleeding. She wasn't in pain. It was too cold for that. Though she could feel the pressure on her rib cage. And her breathing slowed. Soft white snow fell from the dark sky. 

"Mama, daddy, Rei-chan, Quatre-chan, I love you." She whispered. 

People crowded around. 

"Poor girl, she'll probably die here." Said someone. 

Jamuna stood on the street and looked at Kiyone lying on the ground. Tears rolled down Jamuna's cheeks as she watched Kiyone look up at the sky praying she'd live. She took her last breathe there and then.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Rei took the microphone. "This isn't a usual Christmas song. But you have all agreed that I should sing it for you." 

Ayeka smiled as she held Tenchi's hand. They sat in the same row as Usagi and her family, along with Heero's family. 

Rei began to sing. "I would die for you 

Lay down my life for you 

The only thing that means everything to me 

'Cause when you're in my arms 

You make me prouder 

Than anything I ever could achieve 

And you make everything that used to seem so big 

Seem to be so small since you arrived   
  


On Angel's Wings, an angelical formation 

Angel's wings, like letters in the sky 

Now I know no matter what the question 

Love is the answer, it's written on Angel's Wings   
  


And I often wonder why, someone as flawed as I 

Deserves to be as happy as you make me 

So as the years roll by 

I'll be there by your side 

I'll follow you wherever your heart takes me 

Cause you make everything that used to be so big 

Seem to be so small since you arrived   
  


On Angel's Wings, an angelical formation 

Angel's wings, like letters in the sky 

Now I know no matter what the question 

Love is the answer, it's written on Angel's Wings   
  


Now anyone who's felt the touch of heaven in their lives 

Will know the way I'm feeling looking in my baby's eyes 

That's why I can't bear to be too far away 

I know that God must love me cause he sent you to me on Angel's Wings." 

Everyone clapped. Mr. Chang's cell phone rang just then. He went out into the narthex to answer it. 

"Hello, are you Mr. Chang?" Asked the voice. 

"This is he," replied Mr. Chang. 

"Your daughter Kiyone was hit by a drunk driver, she didn't survive I'm afraid." Said the police man. 

Mr. Chang didn't believe what he was just told. "You must be mistaken." 

"I'm sorry but I am not. We will have her body shipped to Japan to night." Replied the man. 

Mr. Chang hung up. He walked into the Sanctuary once more this time trailing sadness and anger with him. He sat down next to his wife and said, "Kiyone is dead." 

She screamed.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Marren sat peacefully in the corner of the room behind the Christmas tree. She was having teat with herself and singing Silent Night. 

Hilde was knitting a scarf which was already to long for any one person. Goten was cracking nuts with his teeth. 

Zechs was wearing his Santa boxers and a Santa hat. He was running in and out of the room making a 'whoosh' noise. 

"Ahh a normal Christmas eve at home." Sigh Hilde.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Mr. Chang told Quarte what had happened to his beloved Kiyone. 

"No! It's not true! She said she'd come home to me!" Quatre said as he held back the tears. 

The preacher stopped the service to talk with the Chang family. 

Quatre sat alone in a pew. He sat whispering the end of the song that Rei had sung. 

"Now anyone who's felt the touch of heaven in their lives. 

"Will know the way I'm felling looking in my baby's eyes. 

"I know that God must love me 'cause he sent you to me on Angel's Wings." 

Sasami put a hand on his solder. 

"You said you'd come home!" He yelled as loud as he could.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi and her family went home after the tragic Christmas service. 

Usagi went to her room and sat on her window seat. She looked up at the sky. She said a prayer for the Chang family, as well as Quatre. Who she knew was heart broken to lose Kiyone. 

She felt something inside her. Another starseed. Tears welled up in her eyes and she said, "Mamo-chan, of all the gifts you could have given me. This one is the best."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kiyone felt her life drained from her body. And then she saw a girl. She looked to be about 12 or so. She had black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She wore a thin white robe and a halo hung above her head. She had glistening silvery white wings. 

"Come with me Kiyone, your time here is gone." Said the Angel.   
  
Please remember that driving under the influence (drunk) is not only a danger to you, but to the people around you. Remember this when you or a family member a driving year round, that you could be killing someone just as Kiyone was killed.

The song "**Angel's Wings**", as well as the theme song "**Flying Without Wings**" are by the Irish pop band** Westlife**. [http://www.westlife.co.uk][1]

Jamuna was a friend of mine. She passed away in September of 1999. She was a very sweet girl and if people can be angels then I will bet my soul that she is one now. Her memorial site is here: [http://www.geocities.com/boyzone_cat/jamuna.html][2]  
  


   [1]: http://www.westlife.co.uk
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/boyzone_cat/jamuna.html



	6. Episode 16

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 16   
  


Jamuna lead Kiyone through the gate. Kiyone looked around in amazement. 

"This place is brilliant!" Said Kiyone in total awe. 

"Isn't it? Welcome home Kiyone-chan." Jamuna said as she held her arms out wide showing that all Kiyone saw was home. 

Kiyone smiled, but a frown took over. "But my family, and Quatre-chan. . ." She trailed off as her eyes filled with tears. 

"They will some day join you." Jamuna said softly. 

"I can't leave them! I won't! Part of me, it's still there!" Kiyone cried. 

Kiyone could see the sorrow in Jamuna's eyes. 

"Kiyone, you cannot go back." 

"I must!" Kiyone yelled. 

"Your body, it's so mangled. One of your lungs was punctured by one of your own ribs, which were mostly crushed and. . . ." Jamuna trailed off and grimaced. 

Tears flowed from Kiyone's eyes. "I can't be here!" She yelled.   
  


Next Scene   
  


It was Christmas morning and yet Quatre refused to come out of his room. He just laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He'd been like that all night. Trunks knocked on the door again. Still no answer. 

Trunks let himself in finally and was saddened to find Quatre still in bed. 

"Come on man, let's go open some presents!" Trunks suggested. 

Still he reaped no reply from his depressed brother. 

"You gotta let her go. She can't rest if you're still pulling at her soul! Wanting her back, insisting that she be back. You're hurting her and yourself!" Trunks said. 

Quatre blinked. 

"You know it! You know it!" Trunks yelled. 

Quatre's eyes were cold. He still lay in bed saying nothing at all. 

"She'll come home." He whispered. 

(Opening credits!) 

Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings 

Next Scene   
  


"Please! Isn't there any way to go back?" Begged Kiyone. 

Jamuna shook her head. "I do not know. But it is not I who can send you back." Jamuna replied. 

Jamuna then walked a few feet away and looked over the edge of a cloud. Kiyone fallowed. Jamuna was watching a family. 

"Who are they?" Asked Kiyone. 

"My mom, dad, brother Aru, my sister Latha, and my aunt Nora." Replied Jamuna. 

Kiyone bit her lip. 

"I like watching them all. It was sad, and yet nice to see hem celebrating my birthday without me. They haven't forgotten me." Jamuna said with a sweet sigh. 

Kiyone started to cry once more. 

"Your family won't forget you either." Assured Jamuna. 

Kiyone didn't want to watch her family from a cloud, she wanted to be there with them! She didn't want them celebrating her birthday without her!   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi awoke to find the little dark pink haired girl in her bed next to her. 

"ChibiChibi!" Cried the girl. 

The little girl pulled on Usagi's arm. So Usagi got out of bed. The two went down stairs to find Usagi's mother and father already up. 

"ChibiChibi!" The little girl yelled. 

"How's my favorite little baby girl ChibiChibi?" Said Setsuna. 

Usagi's mouth hung open. Then Heero came into the room after having let himself in. 

"Usako!" He cried before kissing her. 

He handed her a silver gift box. 

"Thanks," she said with a smile. 

She unrapped it and her eyes lite up. It was a white diamond heart necklace! 

"It was my great grandmother's," said Heero. 

"Oh Heero!"   
  


Next Scene   
  


Mr. and Mrs. Chang along with Rei were at the near by morgue. Kiyone's body had arrived early Christmas morning. 

They had bought Kiyone a new dress, it was a blue velvet one. They figured her cloths from the Stats wouldn't be shipped back in time. 

"Kiyone," Rei whispered when she saw the body. 

Kiyone's Ivory face seamed paler than usual, even with the make up on. All real color had drained from her face, a sure sign of death. 

Rei felt sick. Her head began to spin as the true realization of her sister's death kicked in.. Rei wanted to wish her back. But she knew it wasn't fair to Kiyone's soul. To many people holding on to your soul, not letting you rest can be hard for the passing person. Remembering is one thing, but not excepting the person's death is another. 

Rei still desperately wanted her sister to live again. To watch her sisters chest rise and fall, filling with air being used to breathe. But her sister would have to come back to a mangled and scared body. 

The sound of her own breathing was all Rei could hear. Her mother and father were down the hall seeing to a coffin.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Galexia sent for Sailor Iron Mouse. 

"Iron Mouse, you are to start your search. . .NOW!" Bellowed galexia. 

Mouse bowed and ran off. She would find her fist target. 

One minute she was outside a mansion, and the next she was actually inside it. Iron Mouse looked around and sniffed. 

"They have bad taste in home decor." 

She found her target in a parlor arguing with her husband. 

"I wish you weren't always thinking of money!" Yelled Setsuna. 

Goku rolled his eyes. 

"When do you think of anyone but yourself? Have you thought about anyone's best interests for one damn moment?!" She yelled. 

"Oh surly my dear, I was thinking of my father the day I married you." He replied with a leer. 

She glared at him with disgust. 

"Sorry to interrupt, I do enjoy a good fight, but I need your starseed." Said Sailor Iron Mouse. 

The two of them stood gawking at the sight of her. 

Usagi heard and transformed in an empty room. Then Sailor Moon joined them. 

"I am Sailor Moon! And how dark you disturbed their bickering! Oh well maybe it's not so bad. . ." She trailed off. 

Iron Mouse gave her a funny look. But she seized the moment and attacked. She called forth Setsuna's star seed. It came from her forehead in the form of a flower, which bloomed, revealing the starseed. But it wasn't the one Mouse was looking for. 

She called forth Sailor Pluto from within Setsuna. But as soon as she saw that Pluto was a True Senshi, she was alarmed. . .. 

(Ending Credits)   
  


People who reviewed the last episode 

Silver Flare 

Small Serenity 

Umi   
  


the readers   
  


Jamuna and her family 

Special thanks to her family for letting 

Me use her and her family in the stories   
  



	7. Episode 17

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 17   
  


Gohan opened his last gift and squealed with delight. It was the stereo he had been drooling over! 

Andrew was setting up the date and time on his new pocket organizer in front of the fire in the fire place. 

Duo was waiting to get out and over to Quatre's house. He was gonna take his new game boy game with him Perfect Dark. 

"Duo, where are you going?" His mother asked as he put his coat on. 

"Over to Quatre's house to wish him and his family a merry Christmas and yadda-yadda-yadda." He replied. 

"Glad you're getting into the spirit!" Said his mother. 

"Tell Sasami I said hi." Gohan said as he read the stereo's instructions.   
  


Duo walked out the door and slammed it shut. Duo was bored of his family life. It was so dull. 

He rang the apartment's door bell. Sasami answered. 

"Hi," she said, less than cheery. 

"What aren't you hyper and happy?" He asked. 

"Kiyone was hit and killed by a speeding and drunk driver." She replied. 

"Oh. . ." 

He stepped in and took off his coat. 

Trunks then entered the room. 

"How is he?" Asked Duo. 

"He's taking it really hard. I guess I would too if my girlfriend was dead. I mean he was mad for her from the start." Said Trunks. 

"Can I go see him?" 

Trunks nodded. "Maybe you can talk some sense into him, I know I sure can't."   
  
  
  


(Opening credits!) 

Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings 

Next Scene   
  


Zechs was out in the Barton Families front yard. He was building a snow man. Goten was in his own yard ding push ups in the snow. Marren ran through the snowy street yelling "I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!" 

Hilde stood in the house looking at her family. She sipped some hot coco and smiled. 

Zechs began making snow angels in the Barton families' yard. Trowa came out and looked at Zechs like he was nuts. 

"Hey, now, you weren't using it anyway." Said Zechs. 

"But we like it all fresh and clear, and undisturbed." Replied Trowa. 

"Wasteful human! People like you make me sick!" Zechs screamed as he threw a snow ball at Trowa hitting him square in the face.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kiyone's body was taken to a memorial home in a coffin. Her body lay lifeless in the coffin never again to hold a living soul. 

Rei looked at his sister. No more tears filled her eyes, nor fell down her cheeks. Rei couldn't cry anymore. She had cried all she could the night before. 

The memorial started to fill with people who were here to pay their respects to Kiyone and her family. 

Umi, Usagi, Tenchi, Ayeka, Minako, Ami, Bulma, Mamoru, Zechs, Hilde, Goten, and Marren, all came. 

The Barton family arrived later fallowed by a late Fuu and Heero. 

Mamoru sat behind Usagi just looking at her. She knew he was looking at her and it sent a tingling tickling up her back and then to her head. She found it very hard not to smile. 

Fuu slide in next to Usagi. She leaned over and whispered int Usagi's ear. "If you weren't so busy flirting with Mamoru I wouldn't fell like I had a chance to snag Heero." 

Usagi didn't reply, though she felt like slapping her. 

_So Fuu is going for Heero_. . . Usa though to herself. 

Quatre walked in finally. He walked over to the coffin. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.   
  


Next Scene   
  


The Starlights were glade to see the Galixia didn't find the starseed that she was searching for. And Iron Mouse had been scared off by the awakening of Sailor Pluto. 

But the Starlights were still searching for their princess. 

"Our duty to out princess cannot be put off for some earth holiday or celebration." Said Yanten. 

The others nodded.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"It's Christmas! Please! People shouldn't be in mourning today!" Kiyone cried. 

Jamuna took a deep breath. 

Kiyone watched and listened as the memorial was finishing up. Quatre was the last to speak. 

"I've known her for years. But I only started. to really notice her. these past few weeks. I must say. First I fell in love with her. Charm and looks. But then. Then I fell in love her. And her soul." Quatre said with many pauses to keep from crying. 

He stepped down from the podium. He put a yellow rose on her hands. 

"Good bye my love," he whispered. 

They closed the coffin. 

"No!" Yelled Kiyone. 

She didn't want to see her own body being burried. They carried the coffin into the cemetery. 

"Please let me go back!" Kiyone cried.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Fuu and Heero went home, skipping the burial. 

"It's only two weeks until your wedding." Fuu said as she trailed her fingers down his arm. 

"Yeah," said Heero. 

"Poor you, marring Usagi. She's so. . .Not your type." Said Fuu. 

Heero sniffed. "I love her anyway. She's pretty, she well educated, she's rich, what more could I ask for?" 

An evil grin spread across Fuu's ivory face. "Oh, but I'm willing to do for you things she won't, right here, right now." 

Heero raised an eyes brow.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Before they put the coffin down in the hole, Rei sang a song. 

"This song I will sing for you just made me think of her." Rei said. 

She took a deep breath. 

"Embracing the light and shadow that are trembling within my heart, 

Chasing the dream I can't throw away, 

The proud love is resurrected. 

The colors of the sunset are painful and beautiful 

, and in the sea of my closed heart are tears that have overflowed.   
  


The brilliance will never return again.   
  


Tomorrow, I want freedom like the blowing wind. 

Embracing the light and shadow that are trembling within my heart, 

Chasing the dream I can't throw away, 

Someday, 

I want to find the eternally, 

outspreading future. 

Everyday that we fight, we miss each other. 

HELLO GOOD-BYE It would be good if we could keep on walking without hurting each other.   
  


The wish cast into the sky after the rain, 

draws a seven-color rainbow. 

When the love trembling withing my heart becomes broken, 

Without forgetting the wishful feelings, Always, I want to deliver them. 

Believing, in the future I can't see.   
  


You taught me this transitoriness, this strength. 

I wanted to pass over the sadness trembling within my heart. (regrettably) 

So that I don't lose to a weak heart, 

I want to protect love.   
  


Embracing the light and shadow that are trembling within my heart, 

Chasing the dream I can't throw away, 

The proud love is resurrected in the glittering future."   
  


Kiyone opened her eyes inside the coffin, it was so dark! She felt slightly stiff. She realized where she was and started to pound on the inside of the lid of the coffin. 

"I'll never stop loving you," Quatre said as she placed a rose on the top of the coffin. 

Everyone else said their final good-byes and put a rose on the lid. 

Kiyone panicked! She banged harder. It was so much work to even breathe. 

"Do you hear something?" Quatre asked. 

"No," replied Rei. 

Quatre shook his head. As if Kiyone could have come back from the dead! 

They began to lower her into the deep hole.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Jamuna pressed her lips together. Going back to her earthly body was dangerous. And a bad idea. But she went back anyway. 

Jamuna prayed that Kiyone wouldn't be burried alive. Only the people on earth could save her now. 

Time was running out as they lowered her down. . .   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero looked at Fuu long and hard. 

"Are you making a pass at me?" He questioned. 

"You bet," she replied with a leer. 

Heero looked into her deep emerald eyes. They were the kind of eyes that just swallow you up whole. You could fall forever in her eyes, and that he was. . . 

The song was the third opening song to the _**Magic Knight Rayearth**_ tv show.   
  
  
  



	8. Episode 18

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ Episode 18   
  


Usagi turned and left, heading to the parking lot for her car. She realized her car was parked across from Mamoru's. He stood in front of his car leaning up against it with his arms crossed. He must've been waiting for his sisters. 

Something inside Usa still wanted to be with him. But she knew she must marry Heero. It was her destiny. That destiny must've been written before she was even born. 

She once again lifted her bright blue eyes to look at Mamoru. He noticed, and quickly lowered his eyes to the ground. 

Suddenly it hit her that she should tell him that she was carrying his child. But if she waited, she could tell Heero that it was his if the wedding went accordingly. Therefore there was no reason to tell Mamoru. 

Opening credits!) 

Everybody's looking for that something 

one thing that makes it all complete 

You find it in the strangest places 

Places you never knew it could be   
  


Some find it on the face of their children 

Some find it in their lovers eyes 

Who can deny the joy it brings 

When you find that special thing 

You're flying without wings 

Next Scene   
  


Quatre turned around a soon as the first shovel full of dirt hit the coffin. But something was nagging at him. . . A voice tell him. . . 

"You ok?" Duo asked. 

"Yeah I guess so." He replied. 

He listened again to the voice, and couldn't believe what it was saying. 

The sound of Mrs. Changs sobs were echoing not only off of the buildings, but off of Quatre's soul. 

The voice repeated it's message. **_"Quatre, Kiyone is not dead."_**

"She's not dead!" Quatre yelled. 

"Oh boy, now she's on her way to the afterlife, and you're on your way to the loony bin." Duo said. 

"No! The child's voice inside my head is telling me she's not dead!" Quatre yelled. 

"Whoa!" Yelped Duo. 

"Please I beg you! She's not dead! Bring her back up!" Quatre yelled.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Jamuna knelt on a soft white cloud. Her hands clasped together as she sent message after message to Quatre. 

He was the only one who seamed to be able to hear her. Maybe it was his will that she be alive. 

If he heard, she might just be able to save Kiyone's life.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero broke himself from the spell of Fuu's eyes. 

"You know it's not fair to Usagi." He said finally. 

"Not like she hasn't done the same. And with a common man such as Mamoru! Shame, shame on her name." Fuu said with a leer. 

He started to think about what she was saying. He almost considered accepting Fuu's offer. Fuu was beautiful to put it lightly. Her blonde hair looked like golden silk. Her eyes were enchanting like a sorceress's spell. She took his breath away. And yet, she wan's the woman he had asked to marry him. 

He ran his fingers through her golden locks. Took in the beauty of her face once again. 

"You're very sweet, and rather attractive but-" she cut him off with a kiss.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Please, isn't it better to be safe than sorry?" Quatre begged. 

Rei looked at him. "You cannot wish the dead back. And to disturb the resting place of a soul's body is not a good thing to do." 

"I know, but what if she isn't actually dead?" Quatre argued. 

"I know you loved her. But neither you, nor I, can bring her back. And pulling her from her grave will do us no good." Said Rei. 

Mrs. Chang nodded. "Please dear, it will bring only more pain and suffering."   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Oh no! Please you must convince them!" Jamuna urged Quatre. 

But he was blocking her out now. No longer listening. 

"Please!" She yelled at him. 

He blocked not only with his mind, but with his heart. 

"Oh Lord, please save Kiyone!" Cried Jamuna. 

She clasped her hands and began praying once more. Over and over she prayed to God for Kiyone's protection.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Fuu, what are you doing?" Heero whispered. 

"Getting what I want. Usagi doesn't love you. But I do." She said before she kissed him again. 

"You're making this so hard for me." He mumbled. 

"Oh, that is my intent." She replied. 

She rapped her arms around him and pulled him as close as she could. 

"Say it, you want me," Fuu whispered into his ear. 

"I. . . .I . . . I want you." He replied.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi stayed eyeing Mamoru then caught herself and hopped in her car. She would go to Heero's place. Maybe she could bake him some Christmas cookies. 

She parked her car in his private drive way and let herself into Heero's Mansion. 

"Heero!" She called. 

She go not answer. She shrugged and headed to his room. 

_Maybe he's napping_. She though to herself. 

She opened the door to his bed room and her mouth soon fallowed. Her eyes started to sting as tears welled up in her eyes. He had been so insistent that they fallow their destiny. That sh stay with him. 

And now he had bedded Fuu. 

She ran out o the room. Out of the house. Not looking back. She had no idea where she was going. It was like her feet were possessed. 

She kicked at a patch of ice. She couldn't cry outside because it was just to cold. The tears might freeze onto her face. 

She was going to have to fight for Heero. She had to marry someone. He couldn't just leave her high and dry. No. He would marry her. She was sure of it, even if she had to force him into it. He would soon realize, that Fuu was just infatuation. Nothing more than that. New, pretty, and willing to do some fancy stuff in the bedroom. So what. 

Is Kiyone really alive? Will they actually rescue her? That you're gonna have to wait a while to find out ah-ha-ha. I'm still working on that storyline. I must present it in just the right way. 

Will Usagi win Heero back? What do **_you_** think? Honestly, I wanna know if you think she should win him back or not. Kinda like what _**Days of Our Lives**_ did with choosing who is the father of Hope's baby.   
  



	9. Episode 19

_**  
**_Heyyyyyyyy everyone have a safe and happy New Year!  


_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon**_ soap opera Episode 19  
  
Setsuna was just finishing up signing a Christmas card directly after the funeral for Kiyone Chang. While she sealed the envelope Michiru -Setsuna's house keeper- came into the room.  
  
"Konnichi wa Mrs. Tsukino." Said Michiru.  
  
"Konnichi wa Michiru," Setsuna replied happily.  
  
"And what has you in such high spirits today?" Asked Michiru with a sideways glance.  
  
"I am going to the Barton's house with a Christmas card, and a wedding invitation." Replied Setsuna.  
  
Michiru raised an eye brow in suspicion. "Oh?"  
  
"And then I will tell Trowa that Usagi-chan is his daughter." Setsuna said as she put the card and invite in her purse.  
  
"You know you mustn't do that." Gasped Michiru.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You will ruin everything you have work so hard for." Michiru replied.  
  
"I'm telling him and there isn't a thing you can do about it!" Setsuna said angrily.  
  
Michiru sighed, no, there was nothing she could do. But Michiru knew that Usagi had a hard enough time already. To add such a thing to drive her over the edge. . .  
  
"Oh please God, help us." Michiru whispered.  
  
Setsuna left on her journey to tell Trowa.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Heero pulled his jacket on despite Fuu's pleading.  
  
"Please Heero, stay here with me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Fuu, but the happiness of people besides me is at stake." Heero said bravely.  
  
"This is no time for heroics you baka-head!" She yelled.  
  
"We can never be Fuu." He replied coldly.  
  
"Unless something unfortunate were to happen to Usagi ne?" Fuu said as something flashed in her eyes.  
  
He nodded his head. He kissed Fuu softly then said, "ja ne."  
  
She bite down on her lower lip as she trembled.  
  
"It's not fair!" She said suddenly.  
  
He looked at her with an inquisitive look.  
  
"She doesn't love you!"  
  
Heero glared at her. "Yes she does. She has to, why else would she had accepted my proposal."  
  
  
Everybody's looking for that something  
one thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
Some find it on the face of their children  
Some find it in their lovers eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings   
When you find that special thing  
You're flying without wings  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Usagi waled down the cold and icy street. Her shoes were click-clacking the whole way.  
  
She heard the sound of someone fallowing her. She walked faster.  
  
"Usako!" The voice called.  
  
She broke into a run. She knew that voice. And it only pained her to hear it. She saw nothing. Nothing but the blurriness of her tears. She slammed right into someone.  
  
She whipped her eyes with a sleeve of her black coat clearing her vision. She had slammed into Mamoru.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" She yelped.  
  
"You ok?" He asked.  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
Heero grabbed her by the arm, but not roughly. Mamoru took this as a sign to leave.   
  
"Usagi, I have something to tell you." Heero said.  
  
She nodded but was startled by his formality with her name.  
  
"Usagi, I have loved you for what feels like forever."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"I always assumed we'd marry. Live our lives as a happy couple unlike our parts. Break the cycle of troubled marriages." He continued.  
  
She nodded, not understanding what he was getting at.  
  
"And because I made that promise to myself, as well as to you, I mus tell you that I have fallen in love with another woman. My wedding to you, for now, is off. I cannot marry you if I love someone else. It is not fair to your or to anyone else." Heero finished.  
  
She laughed a cold laugh. "You must be kidding!"  
  
"No Usagi, you and I are finished." Heero said.  
  
She slapped him across the face.  
  
"That is for being the biggest baka in the entire world!" She shouted.  
  
"Like you haven't made any mistakes!" He shouted back.  
  
Just then her stomach lurched. "Damn morning sickness." She grumbled.  
  
"Morning sickness?! But how?!" He yelled.  
  
She didn't reply. He took her by both shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"How could you be having morning sickness?" He questioned.  
  
"Because I'm gonna have a baby you baka." She replied angrily.  
  
"Who's child is it? It's not mine."  
  
She didn't reply.   
  
In frustration he let go of her but gave her a small shove. It caught her off guard and she fell backwards onto the icy sidewalk.  
  
He walked off angrily.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Ayeka went to Rei's house, she knocked on the door and waited an answer. Rei opened the door and greeted her.  
  
"Lady Ayeka how are you?"   
  
"Fine thank you, and how are you?" She asked.  
  
"Just a tad upset that Quatre would suggest that my sister was still alive." Replied Rei with a sigh.  
  
Ayeka stepped into the house. "Oh I'm so sorry my dear."  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"Well, I came her to ask you something. Would you be interested in sighing at my wedding reception? You may pick the song, anyone that works best for you and fits the atmosphere." Ayeka said.  
  
"Oh I'd love to Ayeka-san!" Rei said excitedly.  
  
"Great!" Ayeka said happily. "I will of course pay you my dear."   
  
Rei smiled.   
  
"You know, if you would like I could get you a record deal." Ayeka suggested.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ayeka nodded.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Umi picked up the phone and dialed Trunks' number. She nervously awaited his answering.  
  
"Moshi, moshi," said Trunks.  
  
"Trunks!" She exclaimed involuntarily.  
  
"Umi?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to know if you would like to come to the country club with me for lunch in about an hour." She said.  
  
"That sounds good." He replied.  
  
"I can't wait, ja ne!" She aid before hanging up.  
  
She held the cordless phone and twirled around the room with it. "I'm going on a date!" She yelled.  
  
Her sister Hikaru came in. "Ohh? With whom?"   
  
"Winner Trunks," she replied.  
  
"Is he really hot?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"He's melt a polar ice cap in only ten seconds!" Replied Umi giggling.  
  
"Ahh, but is he even half the man that Lantis is?" Asked Hikaru teasingly.  
  
  
"Mmm. . . I've only met him once. . .But it was a mutual attraction." Umi replied.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Tenchi met with Ayeka. "Please tell me you do not have any plans this weekend." Said Tenchi to Ayeka.  
  
"No none at all, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because my father owns two cabins up in the mountains and said that I could use them both. Also, the Three Starlights will be doing a concert at the near by ski resort." He replied.  
  
"Ohh wonderful!" Said Ayeka. "Whom are you inviting?"  
  
"Well my sister, Heero, Umi, Fuu, Hikaru and you. But you may feel free to invite one girlfriend to come along." He replied.  
  
"Oh thank you Tenchi-kun!" she replied.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"May I invite Rei?" She asked.  
  
"Yes you may." He said with a smile.  
  
She jumped up and down. "This will be so much fun!"  
  



	10. Episode 20

  
There's a lot in store for these characters in 2001 go here: [http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1] to read the previews for january (it'll open in a new window)   
Also, **Small Serenity** wrote a story about Kiyone and Quatre, and their unfortunate parting, please read it and review, it really is well written! [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=157590][2] (this will also open in a new window)

* * *

**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon** soap opera Episode 20  
  
  
Trowa sat on the couch watching foot ball with his sons Gohan and Andrew.  
  
Then the door bell rang. "Trowa my pet, answer the door!" Makoto called from the kitchen.  
  
Trowa stood up and went to the door as his wife had told him to. He opened it and was shocked upon seeing who it was.  
  
"Trowa, merry Christmas," said Setsuna.  
  
She held out the Christmas card. He took it from her hand, but not without some hesitation.  
  
"I'm glad you're just fine even after that truck crash."   
  
"Umm yeah. I'm just fine." He echoed.  
  
She put her hand in her bag again and pulled out the invite. She then handed it to him.  
  
"It's for the wedding." She said as she trembled.  
  
"Why the fluff bunnies would you invite us?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"Because you are-"  
  
"He's what?" Makoto asked as she stepped into the door way.  
  
Setsuna drew a blank.  
  
"Ohhh. . .I know what's going on." Said Makoto.  
  
  
  
(opening theme song)   
Everybody's looking for that something  
one thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be  
  
Some find it on the face of their children  
Some find it in their lovers eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings   
When you find that special thing  
You're flying without wings  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Kiyone listened to the sound of dirt and small rocks hitting the wooden coffin. She was being buried alive.  
  
  
Mean while. . .   
  
  
I know she's not dead." Quatre said for the millionth time.  
  
Duo stood out in the ridged cold rapidly tapping his foot.  
  
"They're not gonna dig her up." Said Duo, for the millionth time.  
  
This time Quatre changed the dialogue. "I'm going to catch Mrs. Chang before she leaves." Quatre announced.  
  
He put a hand on Mrs. Chang's shoulder just before she stepped into the car.  
  
"Mrs. Chang, I loved your daughter very much. Will all my heart. And I know that deep in here." He said pointing to his heart.  
  
"She's still alive. And I cannot bear the though that I could have saved her and I didn't. It will drive me mad!"   
  
She took a deep breath. "Quatre, I will say it again, she. Is. Dead." And with that she got in the car.  
  
Bright treas rolled down his face. He tried to wipe them away before anyone saw.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Usagi sat on the ground staring in awe as Heero walked away. She was alone. No one loved her now. Mamoru had moved on as she had told him too. But now Heero was gone too.  
  
She stood up and prepared to head home. She found her feet once again possessed. She had a faint idea of where they were taking her.  
  
She found herself at Mamoru's place. On his front steps. She had no control of the hand doing the knocking either.  
  
Mamoru answered. "Usagi-san." He said.  
  
She ran into his arms. "Oh Mamo-chan! Heero dumped me for Fuu!" She said crying.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said as he hugged her briefly.  
  
"You've moved on haven't you?" She said suddenly, darn mouth was possessed also.  
"Yes, I have. It almost killed me to do so. But on the off chance that Heero comes back to you, I don't want to have to go through it again. I can't bear to open my old wounds." He said sadly.  
  
She nodded.   
  
"Will you be ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied. "It truly isn't that bad."  
  
"Then I have to go." He replied.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I have a date." He replied.   
  
She nodded. He put on his jacket.  
  
"Take care Usa, call me if you need anything, or even just to talk." He said.  
  
She nodded and watched him leave.  
  
"I can't ask him to open those wounds again. And I won't." She said with a heavy sigh.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Kiyone's breath slowed. Suddenly though, there was the sound of her coffin opening. Light poured in.  
  
"Quatre!" Kiyone cried.  
  
He held her in his arms. "I love you Kiyone." He whispered between kisses.  
  
****End Fantasy Sequence****  
  
Quatre paced back and forth at the side of the now fully filled in grave of Kiyone. Duo watched him shaking his head.  
  
Quatre couldn't take it anymore. He picked up a shovel that had been used to put the dirt in. And he began to dig like there was no tomorrow.  
  
****Fantasy sequence***  
  
"I'll never leave your side again." Kiyone said  
  
"I'll always be here for you." Replied Quatre.  
  
"I'm so happy, so happy, I could die. . ."  
  
***End Fantasy Sequence***  
  
"Hey!" Yelped Duo.  
  
"Let me give you a hand," said Mr. Chang.  
  
Quatre looked up to see Mr. Chang wit ha shovel of his own.  
  
"I'm sorry sir." Quatre said, but without stopping his digging.  
  
"What you said earlier, about it driving you mad. That's what made me come back." Said Mr. Chang.  
  
Duo now joined them in the digging.  
  
Then they had dug down to the actual coffin Quatre broke the lock he opened the coffin to find Kiyone still breathing slowly.  
  
"Let's gt her to the hospital!" Said Mr. Chang.  
  
Quatre dropped to his knees, "please God, protect Kiyone."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Jamuna smiled.  
  
"She just wasn't ready to stay here. That world was still so important to her, she has things to do before she will come home." Jamuna said to a fellow angel.  
  
The other angel smiled.  
  
"I wish her luck with her dreams, and her destiny." Jamuna said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
And with that said she spread her snow white wings and took flight. She soared through the heavens singing the words to the boyzone song, "Heaven Knows."  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Heero returned to Fuu's mansions where he knew she would have gone to after he left her. He found her in her parlor.  
  
"Fuu," he said with a smile.  
  
"Heero!" She said as she jumped to her feet and rapped her arms around him.  
  
He took her arms off him. Her face fell. He then got down on one knee and took her hand.  
  
"Fuu, will you marry me? I can't marry Usa with my heart belonging to you." He said.  
  
"Yes Heero! I will marry you!" Fuu yelped.  
  
"We'll get married the day after Tenchi and Ayeka." Said Heero as he embraced her.  
  
"Hey, I hate to break up such a tender moment, but Tenchi-san has invited all of us to his mountain lodge tomorrow." Said Hikaru.  
  
"Wow! I'll go pack!" Yelped Fuu.  
  
Heero smiled. He had to go home and pack also. And tell his mother his decision.  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=157590



End file.
